Not Feeling Well?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think that if you know me, you'll have a pretty good idea of what this is about. It's got some funny stuff, though, so please R&R!


**Not Feeling Well?**

Kisshu was in the sakura tree in Inohara Park when he realized he had a pretty bad headache. Deciding he'd be better off on the ground, he floated down and sat down under the tree- then started coughing. _Great, I guess I came down with something, _he thought. _I'll just teleport back to the ship; maybe Pai can help._

He got to his feet- and almost immediately ended up back on the ground, feeling really dizzy. He put one hand on his forehead, closing his eyes, but the dizziness didn't go away. _This isn't good… _Kisshu thought. _I can barely concentrate; there's no way for me to teleport. And I'm not sure I can use telepathy, either._

Suddenly a voice asked, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked up, and saw Ichigo. "Are you okay? You don't look too good," she said.

"I feel awful; I think I came down with something, and now I can't stand up," Kisshu said. "And I can't teleport, either."

"Do you want me to call Pai? Lettuce gave me his number," Ichigo said.

"That would be great…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo took out her cell phone, scrolled through her contacts, then hit Send when she reached Pai's number. One ring later, she heard, _"How the HELL did you get my number?"_

"Lettuce gave it to me," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I are in Inohara Park, and he's pretty sick; can you come get us?"

"_Why do I have to get you?" _Pai asked grouchily.

"So I can take care of him," Ichigo said. "Do you have any common sense?"

"_I'm on my way," _Pai said, ignoring her question. He hung up, and Ichigo sighed.

"Pai's on his way," she told Kisshu.

"K," Kisshu said.

Pai teleported in a minute later, and picked up Kisshu. "Grab on," he told Ichigo, who obeyed. Pai teleported to a very green room, and set Kisshu down on the bed. Kisshu took off his boots, and Pai said, "Lie back, I'll see what's wrong."

Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put a hand on his chest. "You've just got a cold," he said finally. "Let me know if it gets worse, but I think you just need to rest."

"In other words, you're saving your energy for staying up all night for the next week?" Kisshu asked. "You're a lunatic, you know that?"

"I'm NOT a lunatic, and thanks to that little comment, Ichigo can help you get better," Pai said. He teleported out as Kisshu sighed.

Ichigo came over, and said, "I'll help you get better, k?"

"You're being nice…." Kisshu said.

"That's because I don't have Ryou spying on me, so I can tell you that I love you WITHOUT the blonde jerk breathing down my neck," Ichigo said. "Sorry I had to make sure you thought I hated you, but Ryou has a brainwashing machine, and I didn't want him to use it on me."

"Can Blondie go down when I get better?" Kisshu asked sleepily.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Let's make that a date!"

Kisshu burst out laughing, but started coughing soon after. Worried, Ichigo came over as he sat up, and started patting him on the back. He eventually stopped coughing, and said a bit weakly, "I'm tired…"

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here," Ichigo said softly. Kisshu settled back against the pillows, and Ichigo pulled the blankets up over him as he fell asleep. Ichigo felt his forehead, and noticed he had a fever. Looking around, she noticed a door at the back of the room, and went in, turning on the light. Luckily, it was a bathroom, and Ichigo started looking around. She found a washcloth, soaked it in ice water, then wrung it out and brought it back to Kisshu, placing it over his forehead. He shivered a bit, and Ichigo pulled the blankets over him more firmly. Then she settled down next to him to watch him.

A few hours later, Kisshu was still asleep, and Ichigo was tired. She didn't particularly want to sleep with Kisshu when he was sick, so she looked around. Seeing a sofa, she went over, and curled up, then went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up because Kisshu was coughing again. She got up as he stopped, and asked, "Still not feeling well?"

"Not so much," Kisshu said.

Ichigo felt his forehead and said, "Your fever went up. Do you have medicine here?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get up; I'm feeling dizzy again," Kisshu said.

"Are you able to call Pai? Maybe he can help," Ichigo said.

Kisshu concentrated, then sighed and said, "I think he's ignoring me."

"Where do you think he is?" Ichigo asked.

"My guess is in his lab," Kisshu said. "It's four doors down the hall on the left. Remember to knock, or he'll blast you."

"K," Ichigo said. "How's your stomach?"

"I don't have any appetite, but I think it's fine," Kisshu said. "Why?"

"I just don't want you to throw up while I'm gone," Ichigo said. "I don't think you want that either."

"There's a bucket under the sink in my bathroom; you could bring that in here if you're worried," Kisshu said.

"I think I'll do that," Ichigo said. She went and got the bucket, then set it next to Kisshu's bed and said, "I'll go find Pai, take it easy."

"K," Kisshu said. He settled back as Ichigo left.

Ichigo went down the hall, and found a metal door that had a sign on it. The sign said, "Disturb me and die." _That's probably Pai's lab, then, _Ichigo thought. Sighing, she knocked, and heard, "GO AWAY!"

"Grouchy much?" Ichigo called back. "I just wanted to see if you had fever medication for Kisshu!"

"I'm BUSY!" Pai shouted.

"Too busy to care about your brother?" Ichigo asked dryly. "Unless you want this door destroyed, I'd suggest coming out. What's so important, anyways?"

"Uh…" Pai said.

"Open the door, Pai," Ichigo sighed.

There was a click, and the door opened slightly. Ichigo pushed it open a bit more, and went in. Pai appeared to be trying to hide something, and Ichigo asked, "What are you hiding?"

"Uh… nothing, it's nothing," Pai said. "Why are you here again?"

"Kisshu has a fever; I think he needs medicine," Ichigo said. She looked at Pai's work area, and asked, "Are you into sewing?"

"No, it's just that something needed fixing," Pai said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Pai sighed and took what he had been trying to hide out. It turned out to be a little kitten stuffy, and Ichigo said, "That's so KAWAII! But why do you have it?"

"I like stuffed animals…." Pai said.

"Are you a thief?" Ichigo asked. "Because the newspaper said the other day that toy stores in Tokyo are having trouble with a thief who steals nothing but stuffed animals and plushies. The thief has never been seen, and stake-outs don't work. I was guessing Taruto, but YOU'RE the toy store thief?"

"Don't we need to go help Kisshu?" Pai asked, sounding a bit desperate.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Yes, but then can I see your collection?"

"Maybe," Pai said grouchily. He took her shoulder and teleported.

_**Back with Kisshu: **_He had fallen asleep waiting, but woke up a while later, realizing that his stomach wasn't feeling too good. Sighing, he picked up the bucket and sat up. Almost as soon as he sat up, the dizziness came back, making his stomach feel worse. He put the bucket on his lap as he felt his stomach start churning. He kept feeling worse and worse, but couldn't throw up for some reason.

Finally, however, after nearly five minutes of feeling awful, he felt something in his throat, and pulled the bucket closer just before he threw up. A few minutes later, he thought he was done, and started to put the bucket down when he felt more stuff come up. Unfortunately, he didn't get the bucket back on his lap in time, and most of what came up ended up on the bed. Sighing, he pushed the blankets onto the floor, and put the bucket back on his lap just in time for him to throw up again.

This was about when Pai teleported in with Ichigo, but Kisshu was too sick to notice, until he felt a hand on his stomach. The churning feeling went away slowly, and Kisshu stopped throwing up. He looked up, and saw Pai. "Kisshu, lie back down," Pai said.

Kisshu put the bucket on the floor and obeyed. Pai put a hand on his chest, and started healing him. Kisshu started to feel better, and a minute later, Pai took his hand away. "Ichigo, there's more blankets in the closet," he said.

Ichigo went and got some, then spread them over Kisshu, who was getting sleepy. Ichigo smoothed his hair back, and said, "Go to sleep."

Kisshu was asleep in less than a minute, and Ichigo said softly, "Do I get to see your collection now?"

Pai sighed, took her shoulder, and teleported. They landed in a bedroom, and Ichigo's jaw dropped. Two walls were books, one was pictures of Lettuce, and the other was about five million stuffed animals and plushies. "Well, I knew you were in love with Lettuce, but that's a LOT of stuffed animals," Ichigo said. "How many do you have?"

"Five hundred," Pai said. "Kisshu has a few kitten ones, because that's the only way to keep him from telling Lettuce about this."

"So why haven't you told her you love her?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't want Blondie to kill her…" Pai said.

"Wanna know what Kisshu and I are doing for our first date?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… getting that cold stuff?" Pai asked.

"Nope, guess again," Ichigo said.

"Watching the sunset?" Pai asked.

"Nope, guess again," Ichigo said.

"Telling Lettuce I love her?" Pai asked.

"Nope, guess again," Ichigo said. "You're pretty clueless, aren't you?"

"Grr… Tormenting me and/or Taruto?" Pai asked.

"Nope, guess again," Ichigo said, snickering.

"I give," Pai said.

"We're going to incinerate Blondie!" Ichigo said happily.

"You call that a DATE!?" Pai asked incredulously.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Hey, can I have a kitten stuffy?"

"What will you do if I say no?" Pai asked.

"Tell Lettuce about this," Ichigo said.

"What color?" Pai asked immediately.

"Black?" Ichigo asked.

"I have plenty, that's Kisshu's favorite too," Pai said. He got a cute black kitten stuffy, and handed it to Ichigo. "That will keep you quiet, right?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said angelically. "Thanks!" She cuddled the kitten happily.

"Let's go check on Kisshu," Pai said, watching her. "I didn't know you liked stuffed animals."

"I LOVE stuffed animals," Ichigo said. "Does Kisshu like them?"

"Only cats," Pai said. He took her shoulder and teleported back to Kisshu's room.

Kisshu was waking up, and he sat up when he heard them. "Hi," he said. "Where were you?"

"Pai gave me a kitten," Ichigo said happily. "Do you like kittens too?"

"I love kittens, but that's not like Pai, did you do something to him?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said.

"Pai, do you like Ichigo or something?" Kisshu asked suspiciously.

"I'm just trying to keep her quiet, because she found out about the stuffed animal wall," Pai said.

"Pai's room is crowded," Ichigo said. "No wonder he spends most of his time in his lab; there's barely enough room for him with all those stuffed animals."

"Pai never lets ME in his room," Kisshu said. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on Ichigo, Pai?"

"You spend all your time going through my diary, why on EARTH would I let you go in my room?" Pai asked. "For the last time, I do NOT have a crush on Ichigo, and even if I DID, I wouldn't tell you, because you'd try to get rid of me- like the treehugger."

"I wouldn't try to get rid of you," Kisshu said, sounding hurt. "I'd just tell Lettuce all your dirty little secrets. I wouldn't hurt you, Pai. You're my brother."

"I'd die of embarrassment," Pai said.

"Uh…. just so you two know, there's no way I'd fall for Pai," Ichigo said. "Especially since Lettuce loves him. And he's actually kind of creepy…."

Kisshu burst out laughing as Pai yelled, "I am NOT creepy!"

Ichigo ignored him, and said, "Kisshu, do you want to go on our date?"

"The one for killing Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I was more thinking of incinerating him, though."

"K!" Kisshu said. "Let me just get boots on." He got up, and got his boots on, then took Ichigo's hand after she transformed and teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew.

As usual, Ryou was down there, working on something that looked like a metal hat. He looked up, and snarled, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Kisshu and I decided to make our first date killing you," Ichigo said, smirking.

"You call that a DATE!?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"That's what Pai said," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, ready?"

Kisshu smirked and summoned his Dragon Swords. Ryou looked panicked; there was nowhere to run. He started backing up, just as Ichigo and Kisshu's attacks combined. They hit him dead on, and when the smoke cleared, there was a pile of ash on the floor.

Ichigo and Kisshu hi-fived each other, and Ichigo asked, "What should we do now?"

"Go to the sakura tree and spend the rest of the day kissing," Kisshu said without hesitation.

Ichigo giggled. "Sounds great," she said. And that's exactly what they did.

**Here's another one, and I just got a new request, so I'll go work on that! Review plz!**


End file.
